


Revelation

by TempestBlessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e18 Despair, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Season/Series 15, hopes for the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestBlessed/pseuds/TempestBlessed
Summary: Sometimes what seems to be the end is really the beginning of something new.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I wrote this instead of going to bed on time. Well, some things are more important than sleep (such as obsessing over these two and the culmination of twelve years of longing).

As the bunker door clangs shut behind Dean, a heavy tiredness seeps into his limbs as the adrenaline that had kept him going for those past few days finally fizzles out, leaving a sense of emptiness behind. He should be happy – they had won after all, and Jack was able to pull back everyone Chuck had vanished – but there is a hole in his heart where that feeling should be.

Eileen was staying with Jody for a while, helping spread the word to other hunters about what had happened and what to expect in the aftermath. Dean and Sam had spent the ride home in silence. Sam had driven, and now Dean follows him down the stairs on autopilot.

Partway down, Sam stops abruptly. Dean bumps into him and grabs the handrail to catch his balance. Jolted, at least temporarily, out of his stupor, he looks around the room for whatever had given Sam pause. And freezes.

Cas stands next to the map table, chair abandoned behind him when he heard their approach. The angel lets out a sigh of relief. “Dean. Sam. You’re alive.”

Dean’s laugh breaks like glass. " _We’re_ alive?”

Sam continues down the stairs, Dean following behind him. Dean makes it to Cas first as the angel crosses the room towards them. He grips Cas by the shoulders, staring in disbelief and wonder, then pulls him into a tight hug. Warmth encircles him as Cas returns the embrace, and Dean takes in a ragged breath.

“How?” he asks, pulling back. Needing to see Cas’s face again to reassure himself that this is real.

“I don’t know exactly,” Cas admits. “I assume something you did – everything in the Empty seems to be back in this plane of existence, demons and angels alike.”

“When Jack made it quiet there he must have pulled you all out,” explains Sam, stepping in for his own hug. “It’s good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back,” replies Cas, eyes still locked with Dean’s over Sam’s shoulder.

* * * * *

As they’re sitting at the kitchen table drinking beers, Dean’s world rebuilds itself. Cas is there, and he doesn’t disappear when Dean looks away. He’s still there when Dean comes back from grabbing a second round of drinks from the fridge, and he comes back after getting a towel when Dean knocks over his bottle.

“I got it, I got it,” Dean tells him, their hands brushing against each other as he takes the rag.

* * * * *

The joy of reunion can’t overcome exhaustion indefinitely, and after the third time Sam yawns he admits he’d better get to bed before he falls asleep at the table. Dean waves off his offer to help clean up, says he and Cas have got it. For a moment, the only sound is the clinking of glass bottles dropped into the recycle bin. Task finished, Dean and Cas find themselves standing across from each other as they have so many times before.

“Cas—“

“You don’t have to say anything, Dean. You are safe, that is what is most important to me. I can go if you are uncomfortable, you don’t have to explain.” The angel smiles, bittersweet.

Pain flashes in Dean’s eyes. “No, Cas, that’s not—.” He takes a shuddering breath in, steadying himself. “I am not uncomfortable. And I want to say something.

“I can’t—. I don’t know how you can love me, I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve you. You’ve saved me more times and more ways than I can count over the years. When you’re gone, it’s like a part of me is missing.” Dean clears his throat as it tightens and his eyes grow hot with the threat of tears. “And you’re the best part of me, Cas.” 

Tears slip down his cheeks and he smiles. “You have me, Cas. As long as you want me.

“I love you.”

Cas wipes at a wet spot on Dean’s cheek, stubble scraping at the pad of his thumb. “You should be prepared to live for a very long time then.”

A sobbing laugh breaks Dean’s smile into a grin and shakes loose more tears to be stopped by Cas’s touch. Seeing that the angel had shed a few of his own, Dean mirrors his movement, leaving his hand to rest against his jawline after. Cas’s hand cups the side of Dean’s neck, and neither could say for sure who pulls whom closer, or if they both lean in of their own volition but slowly, shyly, they close the scant distance between them.

And when their lips finally touch, it is revelation.

* * * * *

// fin //

**Author's Note:**

> Everything will be fine, dammit.
> 
> [TempestBlessed](https://tempestblessed.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
